Some mistakes
by Angelissima
Summary: Esta vez Edward no es el principe encantador. TH. OoC.


**Disclaimer: Escribo sin fines de lucro, la historia es mía y los personajes de Meyer. **

* * *

Some mistakes.

.

.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Bella Swan al leer la nota, que había atravesado el aula de Literatura con mucho cuidado de ser vista por el profesor Woods, cerró su mano en un puño cuando el hombre de bigotes espesos pasó junto al pupitre. El papel le pertenecía a Edward Masen, un chico que pocos meses atrás no llamaba la atención de Bella, le pedía una oportunidad para ir al cine y tal vez cenar.

Bella miró sobre su hombro; en la esquina del aula, Edward estaba echado contra su silla con los brazos cruzados. Su rostro de facciones precisas tenía una mueca despreocupada y algunos cabellos broncíneos le cubrían la frente. Él era lindo.

Y el primo de su mejor amiga, por lo tanto se vio obligada a contarle el acontecimiento a Alice durante el almuerzo.

-No te conviene –le dijo la chica de cabellos azabaches. A diferencia de Edward, ella era más bien bajita y de facciones infantiles. –Además, él tiene novia. No entiendo porque se atreve a mandarte papelitos, ¿qué edad tiene? ¿Cinco?

La conversación de Alice le dio bastantes dolores de cabeza aquel día.

.

.

Edward también era su compañero de laboratorio, lo cual pasó de ser genial a terrible. Bueno, él no se daría por vencido con Bella, y se lo repitió un montón de veces al día siguiente de la nota; lo repitió durante toda la semana.

El último viernes de clases –por qué el lunes comenzaban las vacaciones de pascua –Edward ocupó su lugar habitual en el aula de biología, junto a Bella, y la miró fijamente.

-Salgamos –le dijo –Iremos a un restaurante de comida italiana en Port Ángeles, después podemos volver a Forks y prometo dejarte en paz… a menos que te quedes tan impresionada por mí y quieras concederme otra cita –finalizó esbozando una perfecta sonrisa.

De manera inevitable las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron. _Es una cena gratis, _pensó_. _Tampoco iba a morirse por salir una vez con él, pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

-Tengo cosas que hacer –mintió.

Edward frunció los labios.

-Eres una terrible mentirosa –la acusó –Ya le he preguntado a mi prima y dijo que no tenían ningún plan.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Recordó las palabras de Alice durante el almuerzo. Ella no podía simplemente salir con él, no eran amigos y mucho menos si él tenía novia.

-Sé que tienes novia, Edward. Así que, ¿Por qué no le pides salir a ella?

La secretaria entró al aula para notificarles que el profesor Banner estaba enfermo y no habían conseguido sustituto para el último día, por lo tanto eran libres de irse. Bella tomó sus pertenencias y salió del aula dejando a un furioso Edward echando chispas en su asiento.

.

.

La tarde del viernes pasó de monótona a divertida cuando Alice atravesó la puerta de su habitación como un torbellino. Traía una maleta pequeña junto a ella con un montón de ropa y algunos zapatos.

-Estas obligada a venir a donde sea que yo sea invitada hoy –le dijo Alice sin darle opción de negarse –Jasper me invitó a salir con él y sus amigos, Bella. Chicos universitarios, es una oportunidad que no podemos perder –continuó la mujercita.

Bella se preguntó cuanta capacidad tendrían los pulmones de su mejor amiga.

-Tranquila, Alice. Debo hablar con Charlie primero, ya sabes, mi padre el poli que puede rastrear mi trasero en cualquier parte del mundo –replicó Bella con diversión. Su padre había dicho esas palabras la última vez que Bella y Alice salieron de Forks sin avisar.

Alice sonrió. –Está totalmente arreglado, Bells. Le dije que iremos al cumpleaños de Jessica Stanley.

_Qué es hoy,_ recordó Bella. Jessica les había dado una invitación a cada una para celebrar su cumpleaños dieciocho.

-Eres un pequeño diablillo, le romperías el corazón a mi padre si se entera. Ya sabes que te estima más que a su propia hija –musitó Bella falsamente conmovida.

-Tonterías. Ahora, manos a la obra… ¡Tenemos chicos grandes a quienes impresionar!

.

.

Jasper era un año mayor que Alice. Bella lo conoció en la preparatoria como el jugador de futbol estrella, ahora se dedicaba por completo a los estudios universitarios pero mantenía la musculatura que le había ganado tantas admiradoras en la escuela.

-Bienvenidas a la Bella Italia, chicas. El mejor restaurante de comida italiana en Port Ángeles –dijo Jasper cuando se detuvieron frente al modesto local.

Bella entendía porque Alice estaba tan embobada con el chico; él tenía el cabello rubio rizado que contrastaba con sus ojos azul cielo y piel blanca, era como un ángel caído del cielo. Por supuesto, Jasper no viajaba solo; el otro chico respondía al nombre de Alec, era tan alto como el rubio pero físicamente opuesto. Alec tenía cabello liso y azabache, sus ojos de un tono verde oscuro brillaban fríos, la piel blanca hacía juego con sus labios carnosos rosáceos. Quizá lo único en común en ellos era el cuerpo atlético y la risa musical que te invitaba a reírte con ellos.

-Jasper exagera –intervino Alec –Algún día probaran la comida italiana de Connecticut, te lo digo Bella no hay nada más riquísimo que _el patio de Joe._

Bella sonrió. –Ya veremos, siempre estoy a favor de la comida local.

.

.

Alec y Jasper estudiaban medicina en Yale, por lo tanto la conversación giró en torno a qué estudiarían ellas el próximo año y las solicitudes que habían enviado. Alice contó entusiasmada sus planes de mudarse a Nueva York para convertirse en diseñadora de modas, luego le paso la perorata a Bella.

-Oh, ella consiguió una beca en Yale. Mi amiga es toda una cerebrito.

-Cielos, gracias Alice –masculló Bella avergonzada.

Alice la ignoró. –De hecho, ella es una apasionada por la medicina. No tengo idea de cómo podrá hacerlo porque no la veo leer ni las revistas pero…

-Si tienes vocación hallaras la manera de adaptarte –interrumpió Alec -¿Así que seremos compañeros el próximo año?

Bella suspiró. –No tengo idea. Participe en un concurso de Biología y después me vi asaltada por varias facultades. Tal vez elija California, me gusta el sol –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y a mí la playa, lo cual es perfecto porque podré visitarte a menudo –dijo Alice emocionada.

Jasper sonrió –Ah, pero Yales es bastante buena. Piénsalo, Bella. Yo tenía varias opciones por el futbol, pero al final te das cuenta que no debes elegir siempre la universidad que te guste… sino la que te ofrezca lo que realmente necesitas –le aconsejó en tono amable.

Bella frunció el ceño, de repente pensativa. Si, el futuro la ponía nerviosa. Al parecer Alec notó su terrible aburrimiento por que de inmediato dijo: -Hombre, suenas como panfleto universitario. ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa? Realmente quiero olvidarme un poco de la escuela…

Entonces se encismaron en una conversación sobre las últimas vacaciones de primavera de Jasper en San Diego.

.

.

A media cena, Bella se disculpó para ir al baño. Esta costumbre la heredo de su padre. Se escabullo entre algunas mesas para llegar al otro lado del restaurante, casi se atraganta al ver una figura conocida salir del baño.

-Vaya, pensé que tenías cosas que hacer.

El primo de Alice alzó la ceja.

-Sí, tenía que salir con unos amigos –dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros -¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cenando con tu novia?

Edward rodó los ojos. –Te miras hermosa –le dijo a Bella –El azul es mi color favorito, por cierto.

Bella maldijo haber elegido el pequeño vestido azul petróleo que Alice le había dado. Le llegaba a la altura delas rodillas y tenía un ligero escote poco provocativo, un cintillo negro se ajustaba en su cintura a juego con unas balerinas del mismo color.

-Gracias, ahora si me disculpas… -hizo amago de caminar a los baños, pero él la tomó por el brazo.

-Dame una oportunidad, Bella. Sólo una cena. –dijo Edward.

Ella miró sus ojos verde esmeralda. En ese momento supo que toda su voluntad no serviría de mucho. Él tenía unos ojos hermosos, eran como una selva acunada ahí en sus orbes en los que ella podría perderse.

-Solo una cena –remarcó Bella –Nos vemos después, Edward.

.

.

Tres días después Alec le envió un mensaje de texto, pero dos días antes Bella ya había salido con Edward. Después de todo, el chico de cabellos cobrizos no era tan tedioso y quedaron en ir a las películas esa tarde.

-No sabía que había terminado con Tanya –dijo Alice pensativa cuando Bella le contó sobre su primo. Tanya estudiaba en la preparatoria de Port Ángeles.

-Deberías indagar un poco –le pidió Bella –Hay algo que no me da mucha confianza de Edward.

Esa tarde Alice la ayudó a arreglarse. No se esmeraron demasiado, sólo alisaron su cabello y Alice le aplicó maquillaje ligero.

-Llámame en cuanto entres a tu habitación. Quiero saberlo todo, prima –dijo la chica en tono meloso.

Bella le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro. –Oh, claro, primita.

Edward pasó por ella media hora después. Viajaron hasta Port Ángeles, hablaron de temas triviales porque, al menos en la mente de Bella, el nerviosismo flotaba en el aire dentro del Volvo plateado. El chico le hacía muchas preguntas a ella, pero cuando Bella intentó interrogarlo él evadía olímpicamente cualquier pregunta.

En realidad, Bella no conocía mucho al primo de Alice.

-Tampoco es muy interesante –le había dicho Alice algunos años atrás cuando Bella sintió un poco de curiosidad por él. –Su madre es hermana de papá, pero se hablan poco. Edward y su familia viven a las afueras de la ciudad, creo. Sólo he visitado su casa una vez y cree esto: no tengo planes de volver.

Básicamente Edward le había contado lo mismo. –Mi madre es hermana del padre de Alice –respondió escueto cuando ella preguntó sobre el parentesco con su mejor amiga –Tiene mucho tiempo que no nos relacionamos.

Pero cuando llegaron al cine, él cambió un montón. Le compró un gran vaso decorado de los protagonistas de la película y luego fueron directamente a la sala.

.

.

Había cosas que muchas personas ignoraban sobre Bella; por ejemplo, ella adoraba ver películas en el cine. En serio, ella sólo iba al cine para ver películas, no para besuquearse sin control en los asientos de la última fila.

Sintió el brazo de Edward envolverle la cintura. Bella se irguió. Algo en su pecho rebotó con fuerza, quizá su corazón, aquello se sentía incómodo.

-Van a sacarnos –susurró quedito. Había visto al chico de la linterna en la entrada, por lo tanto estarían vigilando la sala.

Edward se rio. –Me gustaría que lo intentaran –dijo divertido –Anda, solo déjate llevar, Bells.

Ella no podía dejarse llevar. Bella mordió su labio inferior. Oh, qué diablos. Se acomodó junto a él a pesar que una vocecilla en su cabeza le ordenaba lo contrario, luego sintió que la mano de Edward le alzó la barbilla con delicadeza.

_Va a besarme, _pensó Bella consternada.

El momento se vio interrumpido por el móvil vibrando en el bolsillo de Edward. El maldijo por lo bajo. –Es Alice –musitó molesto -¿Por qué quiere aprovechar este momento para ponerse toda en su papel de prima?

Bella agradeció mentalmente la osadía de su mejor amiga.

-Veamos la película, Edward –sugirió Bella apartando tímidamente el brazo de él.

.

.

Dicen que enamorarse en la cosa más fácil del mundo. Y enamorarse de la persona incorrecta aún más. Bella había hablado por teléfono con Edward más de lo que podría admitir públicamente, las vacaciones terminaron pero su contacto no, él le enviaba montones de mensajes dulces por las noches y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en la preparatoria.

-No sabía que salías con Edward –le dijo un día Jessica Stanley –él está buenísimo.

-Somos amigos –admitió Bella.

Jessica frunció el ceño. –Oh, vale. Oye, Bella… un consejo, parecen más que amigos. Define esa relación, no puedes simplemente andar por ahí con un chico –dijo la chica de cabellos castaños. Luego cerro el casillero y caminó en dirección contraria.

Bella se quedó congelada con las palabras de Jessica.

-Ella tiene razón –dijo Alice cuando Bella le contó –O sea, se abrazan y no se besan. Siempre sabes donde esta él y él sabe dónde estás tú. Se ponen celosos de sí mismos pero… no son novios. Me suena a amigos con beneficios.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. –No he dejado que me bese, Alice.

Alice abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Bella, necesitas definir la relación.

.

.

Bella estaba totalmente decidida. Abordó a Edward después de Biología, caminaron juntos al estacionamiento, tomados de la mano.

-Edward, ya sabes que tú me gustas. Y sé que yo te gusto.

Él se detuvo frente al volvo plateado. La miró fijamente y Bella se sintió cohibida por los ojos color esmeralda sobre ella.

-¿Somos amigos? ¿O algo más? Solo aclárame todo porque yo… necesito saber –murmuró avergonzada –Las personas comienzan a tener una idea bastante errónea de nosotros.

Edward se encogió de hombros –No debería de importarte las personas.

Bella suspiró. –Me importan porque hablan de mí.

Edward la tomó por los hombros. –Bells, no seas desesperada y dame tiempo, por favor.

A continuación, él abordó su flamante automóvil y condujo fuera del estacionamiento. Bella se quedó para entre los coches, reprimiendo las incesantes ganas de llorar que se acumulaban en sus ojos acuosos.

.

.

_¿Desesperada? ¡Pero si él me rogaba una oportunidad! ¡Hijo de… _

-¡Acabo de enterarme! –chilló Alice furiosa. Bella se recordó asegurar las puertas y ventanas, si su mejor amiga podía irrumpir de aquella manera, los ladrones podrían hacerlo después. –Es un patán, un imbécil… un…un…

-Un idiota –musitó Bella -¿Puedes creer que me llamó desesperada? Oh, espera. Me envió un mensaje que decía: "Perdón por lo que dije, sólo quiero tiempo". Bien, puede joderse.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-Oh, además no sabes lo peor, Bells. Jessica me contó que escucho a Edward conversar con otros chicos hace unos días, hablaban sobre Tanya –dijo Alice en tono impasible –Ellos jamás terminaron.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua helada para Bella. ¿Todo había sido una mentira?

-Es un hijo de _puta. _

.

.

El resto de los días ignoró a Edward. Incluso en biología, y él pareció entender que ella lo quería fuera de su vida. Bella agradeció que Alice hubiera esparcido el rumor de que Bella había dejado al chico guapo de la preparatoria por un universitario _buenísimo_. Fue bastante bueno que una tarde llegara Alec a recogerla y cargara sus libros.

De vez en cuando Bella recordaba la sensación de mariposas que Edward le había provocado, pero ahora solo le daba risa. Ella fue tan tonta y ciega.

Charlie siempre le decía -Hija, yo he cometido un montón de errores en mi vida y he aprendido un montón. Pero mis errores no te sirven, porque ellos me enseñaron lecciones que yo necesité en un momento; tú debes equivocarte, aprender de eso y confiar en que después estarás atenta a no caer en lo mismo.

-¿Y qué pasa si vuelvo a lo mismo? –preguntó nerviosa.

Su padre se rascó la cabeza –Bueno, yo no volví a casarme con una mujer como tu madre ¿no? Es probable que tú tampoco caigas en lo mismo, princesa.

_La vida es difícil, se supone que así debe ser, porque si fuera fácil… ¿cuál sería el punto de vivirla?_

* * *

_Dejen reviews :) un saludo, Angie. _


End file.
